A light source embedded in a transparent or translucent object causes the object to shine, and produces vivid color displays which enhance either an indoor or outdoor setting. Such objects are typically made from polymers or glass, and contain an embedded light source such as a light emitting diode (LED). The form of the objects can range from flowers to underwater figurines, and from beverage holders to trailer lights.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,778 illustrates an aquarium lighting system for underwater illumination of an aquarium tank. The light sources each include an elongated insulated wire having a light emitting diode on one end. A water impervious encapsulating layer of material extends over the LED lens and preferably seals and electrically insulates the connection between the elongated wire and the light emitting diode. The wire insulation is both waterproof and watertight. The plug has an opening extending therethrough which cooperates with an attachment mechanism such as a tie wrap or a suction cup to facilitate attaching the light emitting diode to either an object within the tank or the tank walls. A decorative aquarium volcano and display stand also are shown.